brenda and kelly
by BRiNItA
Summary: BReNdA & KeLLy taLk aBout tHeiR fRieNsHiP, tHeiR feeLiNgS fOR eAcHotHeR.. aND DyLaN...


Hi, before everything I just wanna say this is a VERY short thing, wrote it a long time ago just after I saw the 90210 episode when Bren is arrested for breaking in to Andrea's lab, I think a lot of ppl watched while Kelly shouted to Brenda that she was tired of having Dylan always going back to her whenever she called, and after that Brenda running into the gang at the peach pit and leaving upset because everyone except Dylan (...and Brandon) seemed to have a abandoned her. So I pretty much took the scene and made a few changes, I was thinking about using it as a part of another story, think I still might but I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks to the ppl who made reviews about my first post "to LondoN" and I hope I'll have my next Beverly hills 90210... or, as I like to call it, Brandon & Dylan 90210 (starring Brenda) story completed and ready to post soon, thanks again for all your notes and great stories.  
  
It was a sunny day, around 2 o'clock and Brenda Walsh was outside the peach pit thinking again about the complete mess her life had become, seemed like she couldn't manage to do anything right lately. Starting with her parents. As hard as she tried to hide it, the fact was that she had let them down... again. She had managed to alienate all her friends... again, well, all except one that's right but it was not as if it made things easier... in fact... that friendship she had left was causing her a lot of headaches. Although it wasn't her fault, no, she knew very well who's fault was it. She was even giving Brandon a hard time, and no matter what it seemed, she hated to feel like she was a drag for him. She knew he'd always stand by her, but she also knew that sometimes she could make it hard for Brandon to understand her... or even to put up with her. And in her own mind she didn't like herself at all when she did that. Her brother was one of the constants in her life, he was the one she would always see by her side, they've been through a lot and.. well, he was just his best friend. Sometimes she even thought he was her only friend, the only person she could rely completely. She just love her brother too much. Brenda's life began with her brother Brandon, and ended with Dylan McKay.  
  
Kelly approached to her slowly, like tempted by the possibility of going back inside. She didn't look that well herself. In fact her face was full with distress and a mix between insecurity and proud. A mix very characteristic of her .  
  
Kelly: Brenda??  
  
Brenda: what do you want Kelly?  
  
Brenda sounded tired, her face full with exasperation when she saw Kelly standing beside her.  
  
Kelly: just.. wanted to make sure you were ok  
  
Brenda: well, I'm not. I'm feeling terrible  
  
Kelly knows she's been awful with Brenda but she just can't help it, tries to remind herself that she's her best friend... but then she remembers that it seems like she's Dylan's too. At least that's what he says every time Kelly gets upset about him and Brenda. She knew her relationship with Dylan wasn't going to be easy this year, she was actually kind of glad that Brenda were leaving to go to Minnesota university... although she felt ashamed of that feeling. Brenda was her best friend... it had been that way since they'd met more than 3 years ago. She knew she had hurt Brenda badly and still... she had been able to forgive her, to give her another chance. Sure it had taken some time but hey, at the end she had been there for her, like always... the day she went to the hospital for taking diet pills, she had opened her eyes and seen Brenda right next to her... and right next to Dylan. She was there, worried about her, telling her that she loved her and cared about her, no questions asked.  
  
Kelly: look Brenda, I'm sorry for yesterday I was...  
  
Brenda: a bitch?  
  
Kelly smiled, typical, typical Brenda straight to the point as always. Nothing like Kelly that was sure  
  
Kelly: I was gonna say a drama-queen but...  
  
Brenda: yea well that fits you too.  
  
Kelly: yea, I guess it does.  
  
I seemed like Brenda had no intention of looking at Kelly. They remained in silence for a moment... waiting FOR the other one to break it first, finally Brenda understood It would have to be her.  
  
Brenda: what I can't understand is... why you keep being such a pain in the neck?  
  
Kelly: ah excuse me?  
  
Ok so maybe yesterday's fight had been started by her, but it wasn't all her fault now was it? Brenda had been giving her and Dylan a hard time, too. "Well you don't hear Dylan complaining do you?" Asked the little voice in her head. "No I guess not" Kelly answered to herself. Then again.. it could have been her fault this time...  
  
Brenda: oh you heard me Kelly  
  
She was finally making eye contact. Kelly couldn't help feeling that Brenda was reading her right now, there was no use in denying.  
  
Kelly: Brenda I'm not...  
  
Brenda: you know it's true. A few months ago you were like... the saddest person to ever drive a BMW. But that I understand now, after all I had something you wanted. But now... everything's gone your way...  
  
Brenda hesitated before saying it, she knew she'd be hurt after she did... still, she look straight in to Kelly's eyes.  
  
Brenda: we are no more... just as you wanted  
  
Kelly: I never wanted that...  
  
Brenda: Kelly for once.. let us stop pretending ok? You wanted us to broke up, you were never really happy with us being together in the first place, am I wrong?  
  
God they had been here so many times... it was this conversation all over again and yet... it looked like every time they talked about it something new came out. Brenda knew very well that Kelly had always wanted to be with Dylan, she had ever tried to get a date with him after they first got together, but Dylan had turned her down. Sure Kelly had been supportive about their relationship cuz Brenda was her friend, but that didn't mean that a part of her didn't want Dylan  
  
Kelly: no... I suppose you are right.  
  
Kelly knew just too well she was right. She was feeling sick and upset. The truth was that she was a little ashamed to hear Brenda's accusation.  
  
Brenda: so, now that everything is as you wanted, now that you've got Dylan... what's the deal?? Is it really such a terrible thing that I call him once in a while? ...don't you get it? You won! What does it matter if we spend a little time together?? What you said yesterday... it's true, he's not my boyfriend anymore  
  
Every single word was giving Brenda a twist of pain somewhere inside her, but she fought hard to conceal it... and she did.  
  
Brenda: so why don't you just chill out and try not being a bitch for a change?  
  
Kelly opened her eyes, Brenda's words were hard, but her expression was casual, there was no aggression... it was more like curiosity. She didn't know why but she was starting to feel a lot more comfortable with the conversation she and Brenda were having. It was almost as if they were talking about somebody else. Brenda's voice was calmed, she knew Brenda well enough to know that this had to be hurting her... but she didn't seem to care, didn't seem to want to stop it.  
  
Kelly: well... (she laugh a little thinking what she was about to say) ...think it's because I'm jealous.  
  
Brenda was being direct, she should too. After all.. she thought Brenda would have figured it out by now.  
  
Brenda: I thought we were going to stop pretending Kelly.  
  
Kelly: it true. I act like this because I'm jealous. Like you don't know it...  
  
Brenda looked at her, what was she playing at?  
  
Brenda: of what? My boyfriend cheating on me??  
  
Brenda realized she wanted to laugh at the whole situation. It was so weird...  
  
Kelly: no...  
  
Brenda: Kelly forget it, I am not giving you that. I am the only one who has the right to be jealous here.  
  
Why was she smiling??  
  
Brenda: I mean.. I AM jealous and I'm not sharing my part with you, not this time... my boyfriend is one thing but...  
  
Ok she couldn't help it, before she knew it they were laughing  
  
Kelly: well it's a little too late for that Brenda.  
  
Brenda: what could you possibly be jealous of?? He chose you  
  
She really didn't understand what was going on in Kelly's head  
  
Kelly: did he?  
  
She spoke with a little sadness in her voice...  
  
Brenda: didn't he??  
  
Kelly: well... I guess... deep inside... there's a part of me that knows that no matter what happen between me and Dylan... you will always be the great love of his life.  
  
A part of her couldn't believe what she'd just said. There was not going back from here. She was exposed. She almost regretted it, but somehow it felt good... she felt a little more free. Weird. As for Brenda.. well she sure wasn't expecting that. Couldn't believe her ears, couldn't believe Kelly's eyes.. it was too much to think about it right now. She forced herself to put Kelly's word somewhere deep in her head. When she talked, she tried not to show the excitement she was feeling...  
  
Brenda: I wish I could believe that.  
  
Kelly: well I do  
  
Now that she had started, she had to go on, she had to take all this out of her  
  
Kelly: and I feel sorry for every woman in Dylan McKay's life... cuz you'll be always there.. inside him.  
  
Kelly looked as if she were seeing the whole picture for the first time.  
  
Kelly: but at least those women will not know you, not like I do anyway. That will make it less hard for them.  
  
Brenda: so if he loves me so much... how comes he's not with me?  
  
She couldn't bring herself to believe Kelly's words  
  
Brenda: he's with you.  
  
Kelly: I was lucky I guess  
  
For the first time, she was letting all her insecurities out, no secrets no lies, really no pretending. She could try to forget all about it latter... but right now she was coming clean.  
  
Brenda: and if you feel that way... why are you still with him?  
  
Brenda was really trying to understand, Kelly looked so lost right now... she was not thinking about Dylan, she was thinking about her. She should be feeling really bad if she was admitting all this to her.  
  
Kelly: are you kidding? It took me 10 years to get this far with him. I'm gonna give it my best shot.  
  
It was like talking about some silly contest. Kelly smiled, it was the truth, she had always wanted Dylan and she couldn't go back right now that she had a chance.  
  
Brenda: well... sound like something I'd do.  
  
She smiled too.  
  
Kelly: I know. So, are you gonna give him your best shot too?  
  
It wasn't an accusation, just a question.  
  
Brenda laughed  
  
Brenda: how am I supposed to answer that? I mean you are already jealous.  
  
Kelly: I couldn't get anymore jealous than this Brenda  
  
Brenda: you think??  
  
Kelly: and besides... I don't know why I'm asking. I mean, I know you love him. You'll go for him if you get the chance.  
  
Brenda: well.. I love him. But I'm not sure if I would steal him.  
  
Kelly: yea I guess that's what I did. I stole him from you... you cannot keep stolen thing for too long.  
  
Brenda: well... good luck I guess  
  
Kelly: you too. Although I'm not giving up on him so easily...  
  
Brenda: I didn't think you would.  
  
They smile at each other  
  
The end 


End file.
